


Some People Never Learn

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Gen, Mission Related, Slice of Life, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: "Everyone was on their best behavior," John reminded her.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Some People Never Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Charming at the froday community and all bingo on DW.

"John I told you they were simple people," Teyla whispered to her team.

"Everyone was on their best behavior," John reminded her.

"For most places you were. This is Usadeand you did not listen when I explained their ways to you," She was frustrated with all of them. She wondered why she told them about each planet before they visited it. If they would only do as she asked their visits would go a lot easier.

"We were respectful," John argued like that was all that had mattered.

"If you had paid attention they do not trust people who seem overly nice or helpful they think they are hiding something. The only one of you that did not offend them was Rodney. He and I will head back to the square for snacks while you and Ronon will learn how to act properly." She explained as she walked towards the dirt road.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Apparently to lunch while you and Ronon are attending alien charm school," Rodney called back as he followed Teyla.


End file.
